


Distraction

by dammit_solas



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-24
Updated: 2015-10-24
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:43:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5061553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dammit_solas/pseuds/dammit_solas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Solas Smut Saturday fic. Fills the following "<a href="http://tickatocka.tumblr.com/post/92410649976/some-fun-sex-tropes-laughing-during-sex-andor">fun sex tropes</a>" prompts<br/></p><li>laughing during sex<br/></li><li>someone straddling the other while they’re “trying to read” and slowly getting them to put the book away<br/></li><li>kissing anywhere but the lips<br/></li><li>sex with clothes half on/panties still on</li><p>Also on <a href="http://dammit--solas.tumblr.com/post/131782798509/distraction">Tumblr</a>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Distraction

**Author's Note:**

> I like to write Solas as someone who is playful in bed. The way I see it, during the events of the game he may not have been quite so lighthearted with sexy times, but since basically all of my smut fics (published and wip) take place in a fairytale future where everything is fine and dandy and he can FINALLY BE HAPPY, he is a bit more relaxed in this regard as well. I also happen to submit to several fandom tropes; he is definitely an ass man in my mind, and very greedy for Lavellan's orgasms.

Solas walked into their bedroom to find Revas in bed, her naked body stretched over the covers as she lay on her stomach. A pillow was tucked under her chin and her eyes were scanning a book lying open in front of her, her fingers caressing the corner of a page.

"What are you reading, vhenan?"

Jolted out of her reverie, Revas turned wide eyes to him, before a smile replaced her startled expression.

"Solas! I didn't hear you come in."

She had hardly finished her sentence before her eyes returned to the book. Solas chuckled under his breath as he looked at her, gaze wandering down her back, lingering for a moment over the swell of her backside. 

A smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth as he walked up to the bed. Careful not to jostle her, he got in, moving over her to straddle her legs. Revas hummed absentmindedly as she turned a page, clearly focused on her reading. 

Solas brought his hands to her hips, brushing them up her sides gently before resting them on her shoulders. He felt the muscles under his palms twitch at the contact as he leaned in to speak in her ear.

"Anything interesting?"

"Hm? Oh, yes," she replied, before pulling in a sharp breath as his lips wrapped around the tip of her ear, sucking lightly. Her voice had lost some of its faraway quality when she continued. " _Yes_ , sa'lath, it is very interesting."

"Then do carry on. I wouldn't wish to distract you."

Revas' answering scoff made him chuckle, but she turned back to her book and was soon lost in it again.

He let his hands wander, massaging her back, working from her neck downwards as she became more and more relaxed under his ministrations. With no small amount of amusement he noted that the rate at which she turned the pages was slowing down considerably, finally coming to a full stop as he ran his hands over her buttocks, thumbs massaging the soft curves with deliberate slowness. Her breath stuttered when he brushed between her legs, caressing the sensitive skin of her inner thighs.

"So," he said, and Revas jumped slightly, her head snapping up. "What is it about?"

"What?" Her voice cracked and she cleared her throat, the back of her neck taking on a lovely pink color that told him she was blushing furiously.

"What is it about," he repeated, "this interesting book of yours?"

"Oh, well," she murmured, "it's about the-"

The rest of her sentence was lost in a quiet whimper as he brushed his finger over her folds before resting the tip against her clit lightly.

"Yes, vhenan?"

"Solas," she breathed, but he simply waited, exerting no further pressure. " _Fine_. It's about the effects of spirit magic on-"

Again he interrupted her, drawing a slow circle with his finger. She buried her face in the pillow, groaning into it, her hips rising from the bed.

"Spirit magic? That does sound interesting," he said, not quite able to keep the amusement from his voice. He placed his free hand on her lower back, gently pushing her hips back into the mattress and against his teasing finger, earning another groan from her. "Would you like to read some of it for me?"

Revas lifted her head from the pillow, breathing a little unsteadily as she looked at him over her shoulder. "You cannot be serious."

"No?" He smirked, pressing a second finger against her, tracing intricate patterns as he watched her eyelids flutter. "But the book is so very _interesting_ , vhenan."

Revas snorted breathlessly. "Stop laughing at me, sa'lath!"

Solas chuckled, moving his hand from her back to brace himself as he leaned over her, bringing his lips to the back of her neck.

"Ar lath ma."

He trailed his mouth along the breadth of her shoulders as his hand worked against her. Her breathing grew heavy, sweet little moans escaping her lips, sending pulses of hot desire through him. She moved her hips in search of more pressure, rubbing against him with tantalizing sweeps of her backside.

Solas moved lower again, pressing kisses along her spine. He trailed his thumb over her entrance, teasing her with the promise of fullness, finally pressing into her as he scraped his teeth over the swell of her buttocks. Revas cried out, her face pressing against the pillow again, muffling the sound.

The pace he set was unhurried as he coaxed her towards her orgasm, but it did not take her long to reach it; her breathy moans climbed higher, the spaces between them shorter, until she was coming, muscles contracting around his thumb.

When her tremors subsided, Solas sat back, pulling his tunic over his head. He moved to kneel between her legs, gently spreading them wider to accommodate him. Revas turned to look at him over her shoulder, a smile on her lips, her interested gaze following his hands as he undid the lacings swiftly, tugging his trousers down just far enough to free his erection. Grabbing her by the hips, he pulled, bringing her backside flush against his pelvis with his cock nestled between her legs. She struggled with her balance for a moment before finding it again.

Solas smoothed his palms over her back, taking in the sight of her bent before him, before leaning back just enough to snake his hand between them, guiding himself to her entrance. With a smooth press of his hips, he pushed in, her wet heat pulling a groan from his lips. Once fully sheathed, he paused, giving her time to adjust.

It was Revas who moved first. She rocked against him with a quiet whine, rotating her hips as she moved, and his hands seemed to move of their own accord to grasp her waist, pulling her closer.

Together, they set a somewhat erratic rhythm. One moment he would be drawing back slowly only for her to chase him, snapping her hips back sharply; the next she would take time to tease him with slow, circling motions, spurring him into pumping in and out of her faster. Their grunts and moans mixed together, all sense of foolish modesty forgotten as they chased each other towards release.

Solas was reaching his peak rapidly, and was determined to have her with him as he fell over the edge. He reached for her shoulders, pulling her up against him. Her hand grasped for purchase even as the new angle tore a loud moan from her, finally finding it on the back of his neck; he grunted as her fingernails dug into the skin at the base of his skull. Wrapping one arm around her torso to support her, he let the other fall between her legs, fingers dancing over her clit as he canted his hips.

The position forced them to slow their pace, but with each thrust he drove deep into her, pulling breathless moans and nonsensical half-words from her mouth. He pressed his lips to her ear, breathing out a heavy, "Ma vhenan," and then she was coming, shaking in his arms as she tightened around his hardness, pulling him under a crashing wave of pleasure as he spilled into her.

For a moment, time stood still, and then Revas' hold on his neck relaxed. He pulled out of her, noting her shaking legs, before gently guiding her to lie on her back. His energy spent, he all but slumped down next to her, breathing heavily.

Revas hummed, a long drawn out sound that sounded so pleased, he had to turn to look at her.

His heart leapt in his chest as he took in the state of her: hair a tangled mess, skin shining with sweat. Her eyes were shining, cheeks tinged pink with exertion, a goofy smile stretching her lips as she returned his gaze.

"It is an interesting book, you know."


End file.
